newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Gearic
Gearic is a Robotic Panda that was created by The Dark Lord Chris. Gearic is actually a second generation model. Gearic was original inspired by the Weird Al Yankovic Transformer Recgar. Concept and Creation The Conception of Gearic is still quite unknown. The original idea came to Chris while watching an Episode of Transformers, where in Weird Al Yankovic guest stared as a new Transformer named Recgar. Chris liked the idea of the name and re-worked it into his on creation. Abilities, Powers, and Weapons. Robot Body Due to being a robot, Gearics entire body can be seen as a weapon. Since he does not truly feel, he can be used as a blunt weapon to someone who can pick him up. Gearic also holds more weapons in his body than should be possible. This is due to his internal chest cavity having its own pocket dimension. Gearic can also use his clawed hands and feet as slashing weapons. Nearly Unmovable Body Gearic's body was designed to be nearly immovable. Being built mostly from Cardboardium and Madeupium, Gearics body is difficult to move with blunt force. Although while difficult, a sufficient force can push him. Known Attacks: * '''Flame Arm: '''Gearic can remove his clawed arm and unleash a plum of fire. * '''Machine Gun Arm: '''Gearic can remove his clawed arm and unleash a volley of high velocity bullets. * '''Pandamonium: '''Gearic unleashes as many weapons as he can at a time, including missle launchers, machine guns, laser canons, grenades, and multiple other weapons. This attack does leave Gearics power reserves low afterwards and he needs to recharge. Personality Gearic is a care free and fun loving Panda Robot. He never takes anything seriously and loves to make fun of his creators failures. Though he is loyal to his maker he is not above laughing in his face. Gearic does have a serious side, which is noticeable as his eyes slant forwards and white parts of his eyes turn black and his voice turns from a high pitch, happy go lucky sound, to a deep and menacing tone. This side is rarely seen for long though. History Making a Robo-Friend One day on X-17, The Dark Lord Chris was bored and decided to try and make a Robotic Duplicate of himself. However, he seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't a Panda and designed his machine as such. While finishing up his creation and installing thousands of gigabytes of Ram into his creation, Chris was stuck by a powerful bolt of Lightning. This caused a lot of the Ram to burn and melt together while also empowering the new creation. While not exactly what Chris had in mind, he was still happy with his results. Relationships Lord Chris Gearic is very fond of Chris, having been built and maintained by him. Gearic is always with him and is willing to fight for his maker, though he also loves to laugh at Chris's failures. Gearic seems to be oblivious to any time Chris tries to insult him thus frustrating the dark lord. Heroes Genesis: Gearic and Genesis don't really seem to mind each other. Gearic only ever fights genesis under orders from Chris. When not fighting, Gearic and Genesis don't interact too much though they do both take joy in making fun of Chris. Other Toaster: Gearic is currently dating a toaster. The circumstances behind this couple is as of yet unknown. Gearic has been known to regularly visit the Toasters apartment. Trivia * Chris built Gearic to be a robot duplicate of himself, this however did not happen as he planned when a bolt of lightning hit him. * Gearic has an older brother named The Gear-Recker. The two don't seem to get along well. Category:Characters Category:Chris Co. Category:Villains